


The Time of The Month

by XthirteenX



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: DFAB Felix, Dom Bahorel, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Feuilly Week, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Mild Blood, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sub Feuilly, Trans Character, Trans Feuilly, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XthirteenX/pseuds/XthirteenX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feuilly get's awful, horrible, painful period cramps, luckily Bahorel hears about a cure for that<br/>Feuilly Appreciation Week Day #2!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time of The Month

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of menstruation talk in this fic, if that squicks you out I want to give you a heads up!  
> Feuilly is dfab in this, identifying as male, using male pronouns, but his genitals are still referred to with their usual words (like clit), someday i might go into more detail about Feuilly's gender identity because i'm reluctant to declare him as trans, but its the best way i can think of to explain him at the moment.  
> Feuilly Week Day 2!

“Still hurting?” Bahorel asked, looking at Feuilly bundled up on the couch, hidden in the center of a nest made out of blankets, pillows, and the occasional stuffed animal. Feuilly just let out a long whine in response, curling up tighter around his heating pad. 

“Well I think I got everything on your list. The spiciest chips I could find, ice cream, chocolate chips, and gummy worms.” Bahorel told him and sat the grocery bag down on the table near Feuilly. 

“Thank you…” Feuilly mumbled. Bahorel patted where he vaguely thought Feuilly’s head was and smiled. 

“Want the ice cream now or should I put it away?” he asked. 

“Away… want chips…” Feuilly said, voice muffled by all the blankets, he stuck one hand out of his nest to feel around for the bag. Bahorel pushed it closer to Feuilly’s hand and took the ice cream to the freezer. He heard the crinkling of the bag opening and the loud crunching of Feuilly eating the chips as he put the ice cream away and found himself something to eat. He listened to Feuilly let out small whines and whimpers between bites of food. 

“How long ago did you take your meds?” Bahorel asked him from the kitchen. 

“Almost an hour...” Feuilly called back, whimpering as another wave of cramps passed through him, making him hug the heating pad closer. 

“And still no improvement?” Bahorel frowned in sympathy. Feuilly shook his head unhappily. “Anything I can do? Want me to call Musichetta and see if she has any suggestions? Bossuet mentioned she gets pretty bad cramps during her cycle.” 

“No, I don’t wanna bother her, it’s okay, they’ll pass…” Feuilly told him, closing his eyes tightly when the cramps persisted. “Just leave me to my whining.” Feuilly said and followed it with another long whine. Bahorel smiled slightly in amusement, Feuilly found that vocalizing his pain sometimes made him feel better, so letting out pathetic noises when the cramps were most painful helped. 

“Babe, Chetta was born to mother and give advice, I don’t think she’d mind.” Bahorel told him. Feuilly grumbled to himself. “I’m going to call her.” Bahorel decided and when Feuilly didn’t stop him he pulled out his phone and called her. Joly answered the phone after the second ring and greeted him cheerfully. 

“Hello Bahorel, how are you?” 

“I’m alright, how’s your cold?” Bahorel asked, walking over to sit on the arm of the couch, rubbing Feuilly’s back with his free hand. 

“Oh it’s much better! Thank you.” Joly sniffled lightly but sounded happy still. 

“Is Chetta there? I’ve got a couple questions for her.” Bahorel asked.

“Yeah she’s in the living room, hold on one second.” Joly said and Bahorel heard him get up and go into another room. There was a brief conversation and then Musichetta took the phone. 

“I heard someone had a few questions.” Musichetta asked with a smile. 

“Yeah, hi Chetta. It’s Feuilly’s time of the month and so far nothing is making the cramps go away, any advice? He took some painkillers like an hour ago and has been laying with a heating pad but they’re still pretty bad.” Bahorel explained. Musichetta hummed thoughtfully. 

“Poor thing… Well there are some things like drinking pickle juice that help relieve cramps but not everyone likes the taste. He could try laying on his stomach with his chest down, legs tucked under him and butt up in the air, it looks silly but doing that usually helps me a lot. If he’s using tampons, switching to pads or a menstrual cup might help. Of course feeding whatever snack cravings he has. A really warm bath might help. And one of the most effective methods in my opinion is orgasming.” Musichetta told him, “It makes all the stomach muscles tense and relax which usually makes the cramps go away.” 

“I’ve never heard of that.” Bahorel said, slightly surprised.

“And of course that last one can get a little messy but there are plenty of ways to avoid the mess if either of you are bothered by it.” She told him. 

“Alright, thank you Chetta, I guess we should go try some of that.” Bahorel smiled. 

“Good luck Love, I hope Feuilly starts feeling better soon, call me back if nothing helps.” Musichetta told him cheerfully. 

“I will, bye.” Bahorel hung up and glanced down to Feuilly. 

“Feel like drinking some pickle juice?” Bahorel asked teasingly. Feuilly groaned loudly. 

“No, why would anyone do that?” Feuilly asked, scrunching up his face in distaste. 

“Chetta suggested it. She also said laying down and sticking your butt up in the air might help or taking a bath.” Bahorel told him. 

“At this point I think you’re just messing with me.” Feuilly grumbled but started moving around under his blankets. It took a minute to loosen the blanket burrito around him so he could roll onto his stomach. He pulled his legs up under him and arched his back, moaning softly in relief when the cramping faded a bit. Bahorel stroked a hand through Feuilly’s hair lightly. 

“That feel better?” Bahorel asked and Feuilly nodded. 

“Yeah, a little bit thanks.” Feuilly said, shifting a bit to find a better position. 

“Chetta also suggested orgasming is a good way to get rid of them too.” Bahorel told him and Feuilly turned his head to glare at him. “I’m serious! She said it!” Bahorel defended. 

“I’m not interested in anything down there until my underwear stops looking like a murder scene.” Feuilly huffed lightly. 

“You sure? Chetta seemed pretty sure about it.” Bahorel asked. Feuilly went quiet for a moment and sighed heavily. 

“At this point I would probably try anything…” Feuilly mumbled. 

“Any preference on how you want to do it?” Bahorel asked him. “Do you want me to help or do you want to try it by yourself?” 

“I’ll do it myself.” Feuilly said quickly. 

“Okay Babe. But don’t be afraid to ask for help.” Bahorel smirked teasingly and Feuilly rolled his eyes slightly. Feuilly took a deep breath and groaned softly.

“While I try to get up without dying could you go find me a toy?” Feuilly asked, glancing up at Bahorel who smiled and nodded, patting his arched back lightly. 

“Sure. Any preference?” Bahorel asked as he headed down the hall to their bedroom. 

“If it is waterproof, it’s good enough. If it vibrates too, then it’s even better.” Feuilly called back, slowly climbing off of the couch and shuffling towards the bathroom, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He tried to physically push the cramps away and also to trap the warmth from the heating pad that he had to leave on the couch. He stripped once he was in the bathroom, briefly grateful that he had followed Bahorel’s advice and not bothered putting his binder on that morning. He balled up his pad and threw it in the trash. 

He quickly got into the shower and turned on the water, shivering as the water slowly heated up. He aimed the spray at his lower half and rubbed over his thighs and groin. He cleaned the skin there and felt himself start feeling a bit better once he was cleaner and the blood stopped flowing. Feuilly leaned against the shower wall and let himself slide down slowly, the water heating up until it created steam and Feuilly moaned softly in relief, enjoying the warmth on his stomach. He rubbed one hand over his still cramping middle and brought the other hand lower. 

He slid his fingers along his slit lightly a few times, making sure that the area was clean enough for him to be comfortable. He pressed his thighs together lightly, the small pressure there starting to awaken his libido. He did this for a few moments, simply adding and lessening the pressure until his hole started longing for something inside. He rubbed a few fingers over his slit lightly, shuffling his butt back a bit to put the shower spray at the right angle to hit his clit. His hips jerked slightly at the stimulation and he moved his fingers to rub over the small bump, pulling the hood up out of the way to expose the small bud. He rubbed his fingers in a few wide flat circles over it, breath hitching slightly every time the angle felt just right. 

Bahorel knocked lightly on the door frame as he came into the bathroom. Feuilly glanced over and acknowledged him but didn’t stop playing with himself. Bahorel knelt down and kissed him lightly before holding up the vibrator that he had brought. 

“Thank you.” Feuilly said and took the toy. He looked at it for a moment and twisted the dial on the bottom, it started vibrating in his hand and he pressed it against his stomach where the cramping was worst. Bahorel smiled in amusement. 

“Y’know I don’t think that’s what that is for.” He chuckled. 

“Shut up…” Feuilly pouted and brought the buzzing toy lower, moaning softly as it brushed over his clit. He stroked it over his slit lightly a few times and then spread his lips open with his free hand, pressing it in slowly.

“Do you have any appreciation for the fine art of prep?” Bahorel asked chidingly. Feuilly let out a very soft sighing moan and shook his head. 

“No.” he mumbled, “Feels good like this.” Feuilly told him, appreciating the rough drag of the silicone toy on his tight walls. With every shallow thrust the toy got wetter, making the movement easier and more slick. He moaned softly at the mild ache from the stretch. Once the toy was fully seated inside of him he played with the dial on the bottom, increasing and lowering the intensity until he found a level he liked. He moaned quietly, the soft sound echoing in the small room, he felt his thighs trembling slightly and his hips jerked slightly. He kept his eyes closed and tilted his head back as he started pumping the toy into him steadily. The slightly wavy shape of the toy making him squirm as it stimulated different places with every shift in and out. Bahorel palmed his cock through his pants and leaned over the edge of the tub to kiss Feuilly deeply, tasting the slight spiciness that the chips left behind. Feuilly turned towards the kiss, responding eagerly. 

Bahorel reached a hand down, interrupting the shower spray, and placed two fingers on Feuilly’s clit, stroking over it in wide circles that zeroed in on the spot, the strokes getting smaller and smaller until he was simply focused on the small bud. Feuilly’s hips jerked in surprise and he moaned loudly, the noise muffled by Bahorel’s mouth who smiled proudly. 

“This okay Babe?” He asked, speeding up the strokes. Feuilly nodded quickly, panting softly and arching his back.

“Yes, yes Sir, very okay.” He moaned out, the hand that wasn’t manipulating the toy inside of him, grasped at the slippery walls, trying to find something to hold onto while sharp sparks of pleasure went through him. Feuilly gasped and started thrusting the toy in more roughly, feeling his walls starting to seize around the toy, holding it tightly, making the drag that much more pleasurable. Bahorel continued stroking over the bud, moving his fingers at a slight angle, and keeping a steady pace as Feuilly started whimpering faster and faster. Feuilly turned the dial up so that the vibrations grew stronger. He clamped his mouth shut to keep himself quiet, small whimpers and moans slipping out through his closed lips as the first gushes of his orgasm started. His pace faltered briefly on the toy but then quickly resumed, moving it inside of him as quickly as he could to chase the feeling. 

He felt his thighs and stomach trembling slightly as the pressure built up and he gasped sharply when he started coming, the stream of clear fluid spraying out over his hand as he continued thrusting the toy in and out. His face and chest flushed with color and his hair stuck to his neck and forehead damply, entire body reacting to the orgasm. Bahorel kissed him again and felt satisfaction curl in his stomach when the boy moaned into his mouth, pressing closer eagerly. The slick, wet, slapping noises faded as Feuilly’s hand slowed to a stop, the faint buzzing hum of the toy inside of him joined Feuilly’s panting in the otherwise quiet room. 

The shower spray was still pouring over Feuilly’s center, intermediately interrupted by Bahorel stroking slow circles around his clit, and he whimpered lazily, the feeling starting to become too much but he didn’t have the energy to move it away. He twisted the dial on the end of the toy to turn it off and the room grew even more silent. He kept kissing Bahorel for the distraction as he pulled the toy out and held it under the spray to rinse it off. Bahorel moved his fingers lower, tracing over the puffy lips and hot hole. He traced the sensitive rim lightly and Feuilly moaned, hips arching into the touch lazily. 

“Good Boy, do you feel any better now?” Bahorel asked, pressing their foreheads together lightly. 

“Yes Sir. Much better.” Feuilly’s words slurred slightly as his body fell limp. Bahorel smiled and kissed him lightly. He moved his fingers away from Feuilly’s entrance and rested on his thigh, squeezing lightly before getting up. 

“I’ll go grab you new clothes while you finish up in here.” Bahorel told him. 

“What about you…?” Feuilly asked, opening his eyes to glance at Bahorel’s crotch, noticing the undone button there. 

“I already handled that Babe.” Bahorel laughed, holding his other hand up to show the streaks of milky fluid on it. “Gotta go change my clothes too. Jesus Babe, watching you is more than enough to take care of me.” He chuckled and headed out of the bathroom, leaving Feuilly blushing in the bathtub.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, no beta, no editing, let me know if you see any mistakes so i can go fix them!  
> (also all of musichetta's advice in this is pretty sound and actually should help if you get bad menstrual cramps)  
> my tumblr is here: http://lesamisdelkinks.tumblr.com/ if you want to send me prompts! I'm always happy to get prompts!  
> For those of you who read my other stuff, I am working on the baby shower fic (super excited about that one) and I'm not sure yet whether to make it it's own fic or add it to Baby Boy, but we'll see, I'm also working on the request from Request Anon (very excited about that one too), and an Enjolras/Feuilly first meeting fic! I've been busy lately and should be writing the essay I have due tomorrow but I like this more so hopefully I'll manage to keep posting a fic a day for Feuilly week but I might not be able to do it, either way, i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
